


❝ my boy ❞ [Tsukishima Pairings]

by osamanthus (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heart-to-Heart, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/osamanthus
Summary: ❝ My boy's being sus', he was shady enough, but now he's just a shadow. My boy loves his friends like I love my splitends. And by that I mean he cuts 'em off. ❞
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Koganegawa Kanji/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Everybody, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 65





	❝ my boy ❞ [Tsukishima Pairings]

**Author's Note:**

> In Yamaguchi's eyes Tsukishima was like a beautiful painting.

**Scenery - V (BTS)**

_❝ Is still wonder beautiful story_

_Still wonder best part_

_I still wonder wander next story_

_I want to make you mine ❞_

If Yamaguchi could describe Tsukishima Kei in one word, it would be _beautiful._ In his eyes Tsukishima was like a painting. Ever so painted delicately. It was as if he was made for people to love, appericate, and envy him. Maybe yamaguchi was being biased but he couldn't help but think about those thoughts. 

"Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts as a faint blush rose up his cheeks. "Y-yes, Tsukki?" Tsukishima rolled at his friend's suprised expression as he sighed. "I said Sugawara and Sawamura san wants us to clean the gym today." "Oh-oh, ya- I know. No, I mean Is see." Yamaguchi's face turned red of embarrassment. Tsukishima rose his eyebrows together as he looked at him weirdly. "Let's go than." Yamaguchi sighed as he mentally cursed to himself for stuttering. 

Silence was all it heard as they were cleaning the gym. "Hey, Tsukki?" "What?" Nervousness toke over him as he tried to get the courage to ask him the question. "A-are you interested in dating anyone?" This caused Tsukishima to turn stiff as he faced towards him. 

"Dating is a waste of time." Yamaguchi flinched at the harsh tone he said as he felt a little dejected. "Oh." "Why are you asking anyways?" Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he frantically waved hsi arms in the air as he tried to get the words out of his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update 2 or 3 times a week. I'll at least update once a week.


End file.
